


Amatus

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: My Dear Inquisitor [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Flustered, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, Sex is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferron Lavellan finally works up the nerve to say what he really feels, but when he gets Dorian alone, it proves harder than he thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amatus

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, more Ferion drabble. I love these two so much . . . anyways, thanks for reading! <3

Ferron charged up the stairs and halted abruptly in the front of Dorian’s alcove. “Dorian, I need to talk to you!” Ferron snapped with a shaky apprehension in his voice. Dorian looked up from his book slowly, slightly alarmed at his tone. He gently shut the book and stood from the chair. “Somewhere . . . private,” Ferron moved his eyes downwards and lowered his tone, a slight heat rose in his cheeks. He hid it as well as he could. He wrung out his hands nervously, waiting for Dorian’s response.

Dorian watched him intently, an eyebrow slightly raising at his display. “Sure, Ferron. Where shall we go this time?” He set the book on his chair before giving him a reassuring smile. Ferron nodded, not meeting Dorian’s gaze. He wrapped his hand around Dorian’s wrist before he turned and lead him down the stairs, through the hall, and into his chambers. He let go of his wrist and continued walking, leaving him in the center of the room.

He watched as Ferron paced back and forth across his room. His heart was beating hard in his chest as he tried to say the words he had been rehearsing for what felt like forever. He was a ball of jumbled emotions, all of them bubbling and mixing in his gut that he couldn’t seem to produce a single one. Dorian was patient with him, staying silent. He recognized the ruffled state Ferron possessed.

“Dorian _I-,_ ” Ferron paused to look at him, the words suddenly thick as molasses in his throat. He took a step forward before halting, wavering, and dropping his eyes to the floor. There was silence between them, and then a flash of anger coursed through him. “Where do you see this going?!” His voice cracked at the intensity despite his efforts to keep it calm, he was pouring over with uncertainty.

Dorian was slightly taken back by his question, but he responded with mirth, “Well, we _are_ in your room. I can set up a game of chess – oh, or maybe we can make a fort of blankets.” He smirked gently, causing Ferron to huff in frustration. He shook his head furiously before picking up his pacing once again. He sighed loudly before stopping to face Dorian.

“Where do you see _us_ going?” He snapped accidentally, wishing he hadn’t taken up that tone. The nervousness was messing him up royally. Ferron shook his head again, closing another step between them. “I don’t want _us_ to be just about sex. I know we talked about it . . . I know we decided on more . . . but we haven’t moved past just sex.” He slowed before realizing what he could have implied. “I mean, the sex is great, very, _very_ amazing. We just talked about wanting more and we haven’t . . . done just that.” He was speaking quickly, trying to back pedal.

Dorian was hurt by the implication of not giving Ferron more, but he was also understanding as to why this bothered him. They were both new to relationships, but Ferron was new to how sex could change them into something more, or something entirely different. Dorian just had no real relationship examples to work off of: he didn't know the fears, concerns, or emotions that were tangled within the complex throws of an actual relationship; he knew both men were willing to try, however. Without any words, he closed the gap between them. Ferron pulled away slightly, but as soon as Dorian wrapped his arms around him, the elf melted into his heat. He calmed immediately as a sigh pushed past his lips.

Dorian ruffled Ferron’s hair with his nose. Ferron could have just left it as such, falling back into the folds of Dorian, but he decided to push on. He placed his hands on Dorian’s chest, gently creating space between them. His eyes moved away from Dorian’s face before he spoke softly. “Just listen . . . this is hard for me -,” he sighed with frustration, now determined to charge forward through all these fears that usually kept his tongue held. “Dorian, don’t laugh but I think . . . I think I love you.”

There was silence between them, causing the worry to push back through his system. He looked at Dorian, red covering his cheeks and fear in his eyes. “Now is when you say something like ‘ _alright_ ’ or ‘ _you make me tingly_ ’ I don’t know, something-,” Dorian suddenly closed the distance between them, his lips covered Ferron’s. He kissed him tenderly, sucking on his bottom lip as he pulled away to meet Ferron's gaze.

Ferron stared at him with wide eyes as he let out a shaky breath. Dorian was quiet, stalling. The last person he told he loved was his father, and his father rejected him entirely after years of promising to be there for him. The words were on the tip of his tongue, but they burned on his lips. Dorian inched his face closer, causing Ferron's breath to hitch in his throat and his heart to pound in his chest. A low exhale of breath was exchanged between them before Dorian whispered a reaffirming word that would slip into the sliver of space between them and finally close that tiny gap, “ _Amatus_.”


End file.
